


Will the universe fight for our souls to be together?

by cake_hunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Jealous Gavin, Love Triangle, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cake_hunter/pseuds/cake_hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin often wondered if Michael knew that he was the centre of the universe. Everything that happened in his friendship group somehow Michael was the cause. Of course falling in love with he centre of the universe isn't  the best thing to do. But there again, nothing was simple in Gavin's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will the universe fight for our souls to be together?

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so I wrote this at 3am because why not. its probably going to be in three or four parts, I still haven't decided

The thought that often came across Gavin’s mind was if Michael knew he was the centre of the attention. 

Not in a bad way of course, Michael the funny popular red head was a positive mostly open minded person. He could make friends with pretty much anyone- if he wanted too.  
Gavin has known Michael for a little more than six months now. Although they live a five minute walk from each other, they have never once seen each other until there first day of college. It was like some miracle to Gavin as he came to the realisation that he had someone to catch the bus with, and walk home with. 

For the first three months Gavin mostly stayed with Ray, who also was a massive game freak and had incredibly similar humour to Gavin’s. It wasn’t until Geoff who Gavin has been friends with since high school, introduced his friendship group to both ray and Gavin.

There was Ryan who was a complete genius when it came to computers.  
Jack who was the biggest sweetheart of the group and was always putting others before himself specially Geoff who he always tried to make laugh.  
Barbara who make the worst puns, but she gave excellent advice.  
Lindsay, a beautiful red head with a perfect smile.  
Caleb who was known as the class cheater.  
And finally there was Michael. He too was a sweetheart but getting on the wrong side of him is like putting a spark onto fuel. He was explosive, but he was unique. Well to Gavin he was.

 

Over the next few months Gavin grew close to all six students. But Gavin felt himself almost attach to the angry yet simple red head. They even shared similar music taste and although Gavin’s theory’s sometimes made Michael want to strangle the brit, they became good friends.  
It wasn't until Gain broke up with Dan after the first snow of the year, that Gavin began to almost grow a much deeper connection with Michael. The brown haired boy soon did not worry about being disloyal to Dan and now he was free to express himself in wink face emoji’s and hearts. Gavin found himself much happier since the breakup, his friends and family supported him and helped him pick himself up again.  
Dan had been in Gavin’s life for a year, and the separation and breakup took a much greater bashing out of Dan than it did Gavin. But three days after Gavin called it off, he discovered his now ex, had been sleeping around with various girls. This raged the brit and Gavin stomped home that night, not caring that it was now snowing and he had no coat. The rage boiled and simmered until he reached his front door and when it opened he collapsed inside and broke down in tears. Gavin was about to fall asleep into a dark slumber and loneliness when suddenly his phone lit up. The light blinded him for a second, and his watery eyes gave him few seconds of delay before he actually read the message. It was Michael, and Gavin had never thought a simple name could make the misery from himself disappear in the matter of seconds. But it did, and making Gavin smile seemed to be Michael’s new found talent.  
The text read a simple “hello.” Oh but did that five letter word give Gavin’s dark mind some light.  
“Hey, sorry about today. Yano the me being quiet thing.” Gavin sat up as he typed his reply. His mind began to cast back to the morning where he had just shrugged Michael of and mostly sat by himself.  
“You should have told me about Dan. Don’t like knowing you’re not okay.”  
“I didn't know what to say...”  
“erm maybe on Michael, my boyfriend is a massive dickbag and I need you to cheer me up”  
Gavin chuckled at Michael’s reply, but he was right. He should have told Michael and not left Geoff to explain.  
“Sorry.” Gavin locked his phone after he replied and shut his eyes. The light from the screen made Gavin open them again and read the reply.  
“Nah it’s okay buddy, just tell me stuff in the future okay?” a smile tugged on the sleepy Brits face, and he rolled over and fell asleep. 

The ringing sound pierced Gavin’s ears casing his deep sleep to be disrupted. It took a few moments for his eyes to focus and his mind to realise the sound that woke him up was the alarm on his phone.  
“Shit.” Gavin muttered as he saw he was already ten minutes behind. He got dressed, brushed his teeth and stared at the green eyes that were glaring back at himself in the mirror. The bags under his eyes were beginning to fade, and the usual mopy sad look he normally saw was replaced with a slight grin. Maybe he was beginning to pick himself up again. Maybe breaking up with Dan was the best thing…  
Gavin had just about made it on the bus, and got to college on time. But as soon as he hit the main entrance of the college, his heart sank slightly in his chest. There stood by the main entrance was Michael with his arm around Lindsay. Why did it hurt so much to see the grin on Michael’s face be so bright because he was with Lindsay?  
“Hey Gavin. Wow you look like shit” Michael’s smile still continued to beam. Gavin pulled a face and suddenly he felt so self-conscience. He took Michael’s every comment into account and bad comments always stain Gavin’s mind more than any other thing.  
Lindsay was the next to comment, asking if the Brit was okay. But Gavin just nodded, made some excuse to leave and headed inside to his class. Lindsay and Michael looked at each other with a shrug before following Gavin’s lead. Gavin could hear them calling him as they saw him walk up the stairs, but he didn't stop until he reached the top of the stairs.  
“What’s up?” Lindsay asked first as she pulled Gavin into a hug.  
“Has Dan tried talking to you?” Michael’s facial features turned very stern. His eyes fixed onto Gavin, his stance upright, and his lips pressed into a straight line.  
Gavin shook his head before pulling away from Lindsay’s tight embrace.  
“Michael I'm okay.” He lied before pulling a fake smile so he looked like he was being genuine.  
“okay.” The red head breathed, his shoulders becoming relaxed again and his smile returned.  
“okay.” He sighed again.


End file.
